Catching A Cold
by DittyWrites
Summary: Barry Allen and Harrison Wells are stuck in a freezer together by Captain Cold. Set in a near-future where Barry knows all Wells' secrets and the two have been in a relationship for a few months.


"Oh come on." Barry shivered as he tried to unjam the door one final time. Goddamn Captain Cold. It wasn't enough for the man to simply know his identity, he had to make his life a living hell. This was the third time in as many months that he had tried to trap Barry so he could commit some decent crime uninterrupted. While he was successfully defeated twice, he seemed to have gained the upper hand here. Barry was stuck in this industrial freezer for the time being it seemed since had heard Cold freeze the door shut followed by a series of loud bangs and further gun blasts. He deduced that Cold must have created a solid barrier of ice to prevent him from escaping.

"Just give it up Barry." A voice spoke from the floor. Barry turned to the man lying on his back on the floor attempting to adjust his yellow gloves. "We're stuck here until Cisco or Caitlin find us."

"Harrison I swear to god." Barry ran his hands through his hair in an agitated fashion. "I have been trying to open this door for the last ten minutes while you have lay there and done nothing. Any decent boyfriend would have phased through this door at least nine minutes ago."

"First of all Barry, we've spoken about this and I think i'm about ten years too old to be considered a 'boyfriend'. And second, if the barrier is too thick then I might get stuck and that will not be pleasant." He grimaced. "I've done that before and i'm not in the mood to have it happen again."

Barry made a noise of displeasure as he sunk to the floor himself. They sat in silence for a few moments before Barry spoke again. "It's really cold in here. These leather suits aren't exactly equipped to deal with this." He pouted petulantly and gestured around him.

"I hate to state the obvious but we are in a freezer Barry. Being cold is pretty much in the job description. But if you're that cold then i'm sure I can think of a few ways for us to warm up." He sent a heated glance towards the red-clad figure.

Picking up on his gaze, Barry blushed slightly. "Tempting but no. The thought of having frostbite in certain areas is a definite mood-killer."

"Suit yourself." Harrison shrugged, looking mildly offended. "Offer remains open."

"I'm sorry I would rather try to get us out of this frozen hell than cuddle with you." Barrys' tone was becoming steadily more irritated as he became more frustrated with the situation. "What time is it?"

Harrison glanced at his watch. "10pm. Cisco and Caitlin should soon realise that we've not returned from our Snart hunt."

Barry sighed deeply as he lay across the floor. "Well i'm going to try and get some sleep and I don't trust you not to try anything so you just stay over there until you've sussed out a way to get us free." Barry knew he was being immature but he was too fed up to care. He lay out flat and shut his eyes.

"Whatever you say Barry." Wells replied before grumbling under his breath. "Brat." He followed Barry's example and soon fell asleep.

Harrison awoke in the dead of night as his ears picked up soft sounds. He glanced over at Barry and saw that he had moved from his flat position into a curled up ball, which was emitting shaky breaths between shivering fits. "Goddamnit Barry." Harrison thought as he inched towards the younger man. He wrapped himself around him and started to vibrate fast enough to generate some heat for them both. He knew that by morning his powers would be severely depleted and he would probably have to spent a while recharging with the tacheon device. It was a major inconvenience and also quite risky because if Snart chose to attack again then Harrison wouldn't be much help against him.

But it was completely worth it as he felt the smaller man begin to relax as his breathing evened out. Still half-asleep, Barry turned around so his face was pressed into the comfy chest. "Harrison?" He murmured sleepily. Harrison nodded. "Warm." Barry sighed as he fell back into a deep sleep. Chuckling softly, Harrison decided to snuggle in further. "I may as well get comfy." He thought as he closed his eyes.

And that's how Cisco and Caitlin found them in the morning after thawing out the door. Both still fully asleep with Harrison lying on the floor with his head atop Barry's and an arm thrown around him protectively while Barry lay against his chest, snoring softly. Whipping out a camera which he had stashed inside his bag, Cisco snapped a few quick photos because he was pretty sure he would never see anything quite like it ever again. Plus it was always nice to have a bit of blackmail material.


End file.
